Ménage à trois
by ticoeur
Summary: aucun, sinon, ça gâcherait tout !


**Auteur :** Moi, Ticoeur

**Genre :** Délire.

**Saison :** Aucune, faudrait que les scénaristes soient complètement "beurrés" pour imaginer porter à l'écran un truc dans ce genre !

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi, sinon, ça se saurait, je peux vous le garantir. Et pourtant, j'économise pour m'offrir les droits de la MGM.

**Résumé : **Aucun, sinon, ça va tout gâcher.

Alors ça, c'est un petit délire qui m' a pris, un dimanche matin et qui me tarabiscotait, alors que j'étais encore au lit à 11h00 du mat'.

C'est en regardant intensément le plafond de ma chambre que ce "truc" a envahit mon esprit, et c'est aussi ça qui m'a décidé à me lever pour l'écrire.

Ça m'a prit prit 30 minutes pour l'écrire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il était allongé, les mains derrière la tête, se demandant comment il allait leur présenter la chose. Ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il y pensait. En fait, depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Et depuis, ça le hantait. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Mais il fallait aussi qu'il trouve le courage d'aller lui dire. D'aller leur dire. A toutes les deux. Il allait commencer par Elisabeth, elle le comprendrait, elle. Après, il verrait pour Teyla...

Il finit par se lever, s'habilla, et partit vers son bureau pour l'affronter.

Grimpant les marches doucement, il réfléchissait à la manière de lui dire sans que ça paraisse idiot.

Il se mit à rire. Si, elle allait certainement se moquer de lui !

Un militaire, lieutenant colonel, se mettre dans cet état, et tout ça à cause de ça ?

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra.

-Elisabeth ?

-Oui ? Répondit-elle en levant la tête.

Puis, voyant la tête qu'il faisait, elle s'inquiéta.

-John, ça va ?

-Oui... enfin, si on veut... Répondit-il en faisant la grimace.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous en faites une tête !

-Oui, je sais, mais j'ai envie de le faire... et aujourd'hui. Ça ne peut pas durer, j'en ai marre...

-Ah bon ? Et ça vous prends comme ça ? Murmura t-elle étonnée.

John tourna la tête vers la porte vitrée, constata qu'elle était fermée et continua, soulagé.

-Oui, et... je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour le faire avec moi...

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, aujourd'hui... ça fait longtemps que j'y pense et... je crois que c'est le bon moment, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est assez calme aujourd'hui...

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Et bien, je... je ne m'attendais pas à ça... et pas aussi vite...

-Aussi vite ? Mais depuis le temps, vous ne vous étiez doutée de rien ?

-Non... désolée...

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, dit John en souriant, on y va ?

Elisabeth soupira légèrement et se leva.

-Oui, on y va...

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau, sans remarquer les regards étranges que leur jetaient les techniciens de la salle de contrôle. C'était tellement rare de les voir, la dirigeante et le chef militaire, l'air préoccupé, embarrassés, et en même temps impatient... Mais bon, ils étaient adultes, et libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient !

Ils s'engageaient dans le couloir, quand ils croisèrent Teyla.

-Bonjour ! Dit-elle d'un air enjoué, comment allez-vous ?

Puis se rendant compte de leur embarras, elle leur demanda.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ?

-Non, répondit John, mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'en ai eu brusquement envie, alors... alors on y va...

-Aujourd'hui ? Avec vous ? Demanda Teyla en désignant Elisabeth de la main.

-Ça a l'air de vous surprendre ! S'exclama John.

-Plutôt, oui ! J'aurais cru que vous me l'auriez demandé aussi !

-Et bien ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça ! Déclara Elisabeth en croisant les bras.

-Ça vous ennuie si je viens ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Répondit John en souriant de plus belle, en fait, avec vous, ce sera encore mieux...

-Finalement, je suis d'accord avec vous... Dit Elisabeth. A trois, se sera peut-être plus agréable...

-C'est ce que je pense aussi... allez, on y va !

Et ils partirent, l'air de rien, répondant aux salut des personnes qu'ils croisaient, mais s'en s'attarder. Ils étaient assez impatient, en fait...

**XXXXX**

Ils étaient arrivés. Devant la porte, ils s'immobilisèrent.

-Bon, c'est le moment... toujours prêtes ? Demanda John aux deux femmes.

Celles-ci se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers le militaire.

-Oui ! Répondirent-elles ensemble.

-Alors on y va...

Sheppard allait ouvrir la porte quand ils entendirent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Se retournant d'un bloc, ils découvrirent celui qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir.

-Rodney ! S'exclama John, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je vous ai posée la question en premier... mais c'est pas vrai, vous n'allez pas... et ensemble ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Venez avec nous ! Proposa Teyla.

John et Elisabeth se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Rodney. Oui pourquoi pas, ça devrait être encore mieux avec lui...

-Entrez avec nous ! Dit alors Sheppard.

Tout les quatre dans la pièce, John s'approcha d'un placard et l'ouvrit.

-Toujours partant ?

Les autres jetèrent un œil autour d'eux et répondirent ensemble.

-Oui...

John prit des accessoires dans le placard, et les donna au fur et à mesure que les mains se tendaient.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai ça ? Gémit Rodney, je vais être obligé d'être à quatre pattes !

-Rassurez-vous, répondit John avec un petit sourire en coin, on changera de temps en temps...

-Oh... et bien dans ce cas, d'accord... et qui commence ?

John les regarda, puis détacha les boutons de sa veste, la retira et la posa sur une table, non loin.

Les autres le regardèrent faire, puis en firent autant...

**XXXXX**

-Ouf !! Je suis fatiguée... Gémit Teyla.

-Et moi donc ! Rétorqua Elisabeth. Décidément, ces hommes sont infatigables !

-Et Rodney, vous avez vu Rodney ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui !

-Moi non plus ! J'avoue que j'ai été bluffée !

-Alors mesdames, comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? Demanda John en souriant et en renfilant sa veste.

-Bien ! Mais je ne recommencerais pas de si tôt ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Rodney ? Rodney ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

-Oui... Gémit Rodney à son tour, mais j'ai le dos en miette !

-Mais ça valait le coup, non ?

Tous les quatre assis, le dos appuyé au mur, ils regardaient devant eux.

-Ah oui, alors, ça valait vraiment le coup... Soupira Teyla. En fait, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais à quatre c'est génial !

-Je pense exactement la même chose ! S'exclama John en baillant. Bon, on s'en va ?

-On y va... Dirent les autres en se levant péniblement.

Ils renfilèrent leur veste après l'avoir un peu secouée, et se rapprochèrent du placard.

-Bon, on range et on s'en va !

-Très bonne idée, je meurs de sommeil, et j'ai envie de prendre une bonne douche ! Dit Elisabeth en s'étirant.

-Il n'y a pas que vous ! Dirent les trois autres en coeur.

John ouvrit la porte du placard et prit les balais et les pelles qu'ils lui tendaient.

-Et bien j'avoue que je suis fier de nous, elle est propre !

Elisabeth, Teyla et Rodney regardaient la pièce avec fierté.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'être nettoyée !

-Et à quatre, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal !!

FIN

XXXXXXX

Et voilà ce que ça donne quand on sait qu'on a une tonne de ménage à faire. Y'a quelqu'un pour m'aider ?

3


End file.
